They meet again
by sasusakuhiwatari
Summary: orochimaru sends sasuke on a mission fo kidnap sakura. before he leaves he figures out his true feelings and swears to protect sakura. what he dont know is oreo already meet with sakura then from there all hell breaks loose afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if my story seems a bit weird but it the first one that I've done and ever posted so if it's weird for you, then I'm sorry. There's also a bit of occ-ness in here.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**My SasuSaku Story**

**Chapter 1: Missions and Feelings**

**At Oreos base in the Sound**

"**Ah, there you are Sasuke-kun." said the Snake Sannin Orochimaru to a tall black raven haired man with oxen eyes as he walked into Oreos throne room.**

"**What the hell do you want so early in the damn morning Orochimaru?" said Sasuke as he walked into the room and leaned on the wall. "I was just about to go train, so make it quick."**

"**Sasuke-kun, there is no reason for you to be like that, I have a mission I need you to do." said Orochimaru.**

"**What do you want?" said Sasuke annoyed.**

"**I need you to go with Kabuto, and about 200 other sound ninja to get someone." Orochimaru said with a sly smile on his face.**

"**Fine, who is it, and why do you need Kabuto and so many other ninja instead of me going alone and getting it done faster." said Sasuke starting to get pissed that Orochimaru wasn't being so straight forward.**

'**What the hell is that snake planning now?' asked Sasuke's inner-self.**

'**I don't know, maybe if you shut the hell up we'll find out.' said Sasuke to himself.**

'**Whatever.' said Sasuke's inner-self.**

"**You need the others to distract and keep you're target's other team members, which will be Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Anko, Kakashi Hatake, Yamoto, Sai, and 20ANBU, oh yes along with you're old teammate Naruto Uzumaki busy while you get the target."Orochimaru said with a sly/evil smile on his face waiting for Sasuke's reaction. "Kabuto will be going because our scout sent a message and it said that our target has acquired some rather bad injuries on her last mission."**

**Sasuke's face showed no sign of emotion on the outside while on the inside he was pissed off.**

'**What the hell is he planning, sending me to run in with Naruto, Kakashi, and the others.' Sasuke thought**

'**We'll at least you know that none of them are the target, wait he didn't say Sakura-chan's name yet, although he has said all her team members already, I don't like It." said his inner-self.**

'**You're right, but I have a feeling I won't like it even though I broke all my bonds with Kohona and everyone in it.' Sasuke said. (Sakura's image flashes in his head.)**

'**Maybe not everyone and you're right about not knowing who it is, so stop talking to me and find out who it is!' Commanded Sasuke's inner.**

'**Fine whatever.' Sasuke said.**

"**So who is it you want me to get and why?" Sasuke asked in a very annoyed and bored voice. Which was different than he was really feeling.**

"**Ah, good so you'll go no matter who it is and why I want her?" Orochimaru said smirking evilly.**

"**Yeah, Yeah whatever. Who. Is. It. And . Why. Do. You. Want. Her. Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke getting pissed that he was avoiding answering this question.**

"**Oh, Kabuto will explain who our target is and why you're getting her on you're way there." He said then clapped his hands and summoned Kabuto.**

"**Yes, Lord Orochimaru? We were just getting ready to leave and bring 'her' here since she continues to refuse to come on her own since you gave her you're little 'gift' a year and a half ago." said Kabuto. "What's wrong have you changed you-"**

"**No, I haven't changed my mind, I still want you to get 'her' and bring 'her here," He said cutting him off. "But I want you to take Sasuke-kun here with you and for you to explain who it is that 'she' is and why we want her." he explained grinning.**

"**My Lord, are you sure you don't want him to wait and see who it is when we bring 'her' here." said Kabuto. "Think about how he will-"**

"**I'll go, Kabuto." Sasuke said cutting Kabuto off because he was getting pissed that they weren't saying who it was and he has a bad feeling just thinking about it because Sakura's smiling face kept popping into his head when he did think about it. "Plus **_**you all**_** will need my help since that stupid dobe's and Kakashi too." then he turns to Kabuto and say's "I'll take care of them and our target while you take care of the rest of the losers." then smirks at them.**

"**Great, then you will meet up at the gate in 1 hour and leave." said Orochimaru.**

"…**Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, and then he turned towards toward Sasuke. "We will see you in 1 hour at the gates Sasuke-kun."**

"**Hn." Sasuke said then left without another word.**

'**I hope I'm wrong about who he's talking about.' he said to himself,**

**To anyone who he passed or anyone that seen him it looked like he had a stoic expression on his face while on the inside he was freaking out about who he was positive that Oreo bastard wanted.**

'**I don't think so, but we'll know when Kabuto tells us on the way.' said his inner.**

'**You're right, but when he does, we'll have to act like we don't care no matter what.' He said back.**

'**True, but there is one thing that bothers me.' said his inner.**

'**And that would be what?' he asked.**

'**Don't you remember why that stupid bastard snake said that Kabuto is going along.' His inner asked him.**

'**Hmm… oh yah, he said that she… was badly… wounded…' "SHIT!" he hissed out to no one and then he stopped right in his tracks. 'Damn it! I hope I'm wrong and she's ok.'**

'**We don't even know for sure, but if it is her I'm – I mean we are going to kill whoever it was that hurt her; if they aren't already dead that is.' replied his inner.**

'**True.' Sasuke said getting pissed at the thought of someone1even daring to touch Sakura at all. 'But wait why do I even feel like this and what if it was the dobe like last time when he lost control of the kyuubi?'**

'**Well we will just have to wait and see if for one: If it is Sakura-chan their even talking about, two: if it is her how bad she's hurt, and lastly: look at the wound and ask who did it, if she doesn't answer then we'll have to think of a way to make her tell us. But are you sure you don't like her, just think about the way would've been acting.' His inner said to him trying to reason with him about his own true feelings and trying to get him to realize how much he really cares for her. 'Just think about it you have been only really pissed like this whenever she's been hurt since she protected you – no our life and the dobe's during the chuunin exams.'**

**Sasuke started to walk to his room to get ready to go in about fifty minutes. 'True, damn it now I know why I felt happy when she tried to stop me from leaving and how it felt like my heart had yet another hole in it when I had knocked her out.' He got to his room and got ready to go in fifteen minutes. For the last thirty-five minutes he sat in his room thinking about how he realized how he really felt about Sakura. 'What if she doesn't care about me like that anymore, especially after everything I've done to her?"he then thought to himself.**

'**Oh please, you and I both know how much she really cared for us and it was not just for our look. You of all people should know that you can't change you're feelings so easily.' said his inner. 'I bet she still loves you.'**

'**I hope so.' He said to himself.**

**Just then there was a knock on his door and a shinobi's voice called out to him. "Sasuke-sama, Kabuto-sama has sent me to come and remind you to meet him and the others in the next five minutes at the front gate for you're mission."**

"**Hn, alright I'm on my way." He said to the shinobi outside his room. The shinobi then left and Sasuke grabbed his pack and went to the gate and left along with Kabuto and the others.**

**So what do you think?**

**Please don't forget to R**_**&R**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I do not own naruto

AN:= sorry I havent written in a while but ive had a lot goin on if I can find where my other chapters were pre-written at then I will post them as soon as I can. Again sorry for the wait, ill try and find them as soon as I can.


End file.
